


Pet

by butyoumight



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don makes a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



It was in a cardboard box scrawled with the words free to good home, but there was no one around to check whether the dog was going to a good home or not. In fact, it didn't seem to be going anywhere. Unwanted and abandoned.

Don crouched down, inching forward and holding his hand out. The puppy's ears flapped as it lapped at Don's fingers.

"You're so sweet." He said softly. "Why wouldn't anyone want you?" The dog whined back, like it understood him.

It started to rain. Don picked up the puppy with both arms. "I'll take you home."


End file.
